A skylark's birthday
by ookami sora-chan27
Summary: Birthday fanfic for Hibari Kyoya. R&R please!


A/N: This is a Fan Fiction for Kyoya's Birthday! It's not really good because I ran out of Ideas of what to write. Still I hope you guys enjoy it! According to my brain, in the anime when Tsuna was in 1st year middle school Kyoya was a third year. So Tsuna is two year younger than Kyoya? (I'm not really sure). So in this story Tsuna is 6 years old and Kyoya is 8 ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Warning: OOC, AU, OCs and grammatical errors

* * *

May 5

Sawada Tsunayoshi or "Dame-Tsuna" as dubbed by his schoolmates woke up early one day with a big smile plastered on his innocent and cute face. It was children's day, meaning there would be no class which also means that he didn't have to put up with the constant bullying he was experiencing. This however was not the only reason why Tsuna was in a good mood, the other reason was because each year on this day, his father and mother would give him gifts. As a kid Tsuna loved getting presents and so he looked forward to days like this.

He rushed down stairs and greeted his mother good morning and looked expectantly at the door, waiting for the doorbell to ring – signalling the arrival of the mail. Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother looked at her child and chuckled softly.

"Ara, Ara Tsu-kun what are you looking for?" Nana said as she continued to make breakfast and extra sweets for her son.

"Okaa-san, when will the mail arrive?" Tsuna asked his mother while titling his head to the side.

"Oh! The mail already came, Tsu-kun; your gift is on top of the table inside the living room." Nana replied as she added yet another dish on the table.

"Hai, thank you okaa-san," He said as he made his way to the living room, upon arrival he immediately opened the box that was sent to by his father. When he finally gazed at his new toy his spirits fell.

_What on earth is this toy?_

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was pissed, because today was his birthday. Normal kids his age would be extremely happy that this day had come, but sadly Hibari was not a normal kid. He was the carnivore of Namimori, at a young age he already gained the respect of the majority of the delinquents in his beloved town. Every year he just wants to celebrate his birthday in peace, but that was impossible seeing as he was born on children's day of all days! His only wish of peace and quiet was an impossible dream because on this day snot nosed brats the rest of the world called children would run around in town. They would cause a ruckus and damage Namimori, on this day all those Herbivores would crowd around in packs without any discipline whatsoever.

And so, Hibari would do what he normally does when facing problematic herbivores – he bites them to death.

This year however, was far worse than any other year. This year Hibari was beyond pissed, why? It's simply because, not only were the herbivores extra noisy, his beloved wooden Tonfas broke when he was disciplining some annoying herbivores. His mother would not even give him new ones claiming that he was using them the wrong way. Because of that He was forced to fight with his fist, how annoying.

As he was walking around in town to find new victims to bite to death he heard a noise in the nearby park. His excitement perked up at the thought of having new punching bags and he rushed to the location with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Tsuna was scared, after eating breakfast his mother told him to go play outside or get freebies like all the other kids. At first he didn't want to leave the safety of his house, knowing that the bullies would be out there lurking in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to beat him up. But after some bribing, threatening and scolding, Tsuna grudgingly walked outside of his house and headed to the park. He was surprised that there were no bullies waiting for him, and so he sat down on one of the swings and enjoyed his isolation. It was short lived of course because after a few minutes of silence he heard footsteps and voices coming closer.

"Oi! Mochida look! It's Dame-Tsuna!" a voice said.

"You're right come on let's beat him up" Mochida replied.

Tsuna, upon hearing this paled and stood up in order to run away from a harsh beating. But a hand pulled the scruff of his shirt, hindering him from running.

"Hiee…!"

"Where do you think you're going Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida said as he pushed Tsuna on the ground, the latter looked up and saw Mochida glaring at him and 4 other bullies snickering at the sight of him.

"Well Dame-Tsuna? Aren't you going to give me something? It is children's day after all" Mochida sneered as he kicked Tsuna.

"I'm sorry Mochida-senpai, but I don't have anything to give you!" Tsuna whimpered and backed away from the group.

"Is that so? Then I guess we have no other choice but to beat you up then, right guys?" Mochida said and smiled when the group behind him agreed. As the 5 of them stalked closer towards Tsuna, a voice stopped them.

"Herbivores, what are you doing?" Hibari said coldly as he glared at the 5 boys.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" One of the bullies said, as all of them paled at the sight of Hibari. Mochida who was planning to ditch the rest of his group noticed that Hibari wasn't carrying his Tonfas, he then smirked.

"Relax Makoto! Hibari doesn't have any weapons on him. It's payback time!" Mochida said, thinking that Hibari was weak without his weapons. How badly mistaken he was, Mochida's group meanwhile believed every word he said and they laughed and agreed. Hibari just smirked and said his signature quote.

"I will bite you to death."

A few minutes later Hibari stood victoriously and unscathed among the unconscious bodies of the bullies. He then noticed the shivering child who was curled up on the ground.

"Herbivore"

Hibari walked towards the child and bent downward, the herbivore didn't do anything yet so he didn't have any reason to bite the child to death. Hibari knew this child; he was a bully magnet and was mostly called "Dame-Tsuna" by the herbivores in school. The said child meanwhile shivered violently and curled up tighter. Hibari sighed and patted the Tsuna's head.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Hibari said, _what a troublesome Herb – _

Hibari's thoughts were stopped when the child looked at him with big watery brown eyes. The child in front of him embodied the word 'herbivore' – small, fragile, weak…

"Are you going to beat me up too, nii-san?" Tsuna asked the raven haired child innocently tilting his head to one side. His lips were trembling and his eyes were glistening because of the tears.

…_Cute_

Hibari stared at the child in disbelief before forcing himself to snap out of his daze, he shook his head and said no before attempting to leave. Before he could leave however, a small hand grabbed his wrist forcing him to look at the child with questioning eyes.

"I-I just wanted to thank you nii-san!" Tsuna smiled brightly, Hibari could've sworn he saw flowers behind the boy glowing brightly; he was tempted to poke one of them too.

"Hn…" Hibari said before walking away, as he walked he couldn't help but notice that the young brunette was still following him.

"What do you want herbivore?" Hibari asked as he turned around to look at Tsuna.

"I wanted to thank you properly, so would you like to eat at my house? Okaa-san makes the best food ever!" Tsuna stated brightly, Hibari was going to refuse but when he looked at Tsuna's pleading brown eyes he sighed in defeat and agreed to tag along.

When they arrived at Tsuna's house they were greeted by Nana who smiled brightly at the sight of Tsuna's 'friend'.

"Ara Ara, this is a surprise: Tsu-kun, who's your friend?" Nana asked.

"Hibari Kyoya" Hibari replied nonchalantly.

"Hoe~ please come in, I just made lunch!" Nana said as she ushered the two inside.

_Hibari Kyoya? That name sounds familiar, _Tsuna thought as they sat on the table. The two of them ate lunch quietly; Tsuna gave Hibari occasional glances as the former racked his memory as to where he had heard the name "Hibari Kyoya".

"It's impolite to stare herbivore." Hibari said, getting annoyed at Tsuna's pointed staring.

_Why does nii-san keep on calling me herbivore? _Tsuna thought, he closed his eyes and thought hard until he remembered something.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Tsuna was sitting on the floor drawing, seated beside him was a girl with long shaggy beige hair and steel blue eyes .The said girl was currently reading. As the duo sat there they heard noises outside, because of Tsuna's curiosity he dragged his female companion and went to look outside. As they looked at the scene Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he saw a raven haired boy beat up eight other kids. He looked at his companion who was eyeing the scene with a bored expression._

"_Izumi-san? Who is that boy?" asked Tsuna._

"_Hn… his name is Hibari Kyoya, born on May 5th, his quite annoying actually. He keeps on enforcing law and discipline but he himself does not subject to the law." The girl called Izumi stated, pulling the young Tsuna back inside the room._

"_It would be better if you stay away from him. Who knows what he might do to you, alright Tsuna?" The girl said. Her cold eyes softening as she smiled at the boy._

"_Alright" Tsuna replied, pouting slightly._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened in realization: _today is Hibari-san's Birthday! But I don't have anything to give him! _Tsuna kept on thinking of other alternatives to give to his new friend. Because of his musings he was not aware that he was making funny faces nor was he aware of the amused look he was being given.

"Herbivore what are you…" Hibari's sentence was interrupted when Tsuna suddenly stood up and smiled brightly at him.

"I'll be right back nii-san!" Tsuna said as he headed towards the living room. Hibari looked at him with a passive face but inside the boy was confused. _What is that Herbivore up to?_

Moments later Tsuna came back holding a box that was neatly wrapped. Tsuna stood in front of Hibari and smiled. "Happy Birthday Hibari-nii-san" Tsuna greeted joyfully giving the gift to the raven haired boy. Nana, who overheard Tsuna smiled and gave Hibari a piece of cake that she baked. She too greeted the boy a happy birthday. Hibari was shocked, but he accepted the gift nevertheless. He opened the box and was surprise at its contents. Inside the box was a pair of collapsible steel Tonfas. Hibari looked at Tsuna who was smiling at him brightly. Hibari's eyes softened and for the first time in his life he smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

A/N: It's not really good I know, but hey. I just wanted to make this for the sake of having another story in my archive. Also for those who are reading my story "The Little Sky" I am very sorry that I haven't updated yet. I kinda lost lost the file for the 3rd chapter and I'm having a hard time retrieve the file. But don't worry I might update this Monday or something. HA HA sorry again guys ^_^

Buon Compleanno Hibari Kyoya!


End file.
